


Moving On

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Please Don't Hate Me, suggestions?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Marinette is having second thoughts about her feelings for Adrien.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I got bored...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Marinette? Marinette! Open up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said, walking to her window.

She unlocked it, and pushed it up.

"Hey, Kitty." she said, as he climbed in her room, through her window. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said smiling, "just came to see you."

"Well, you saw me." She said playfully.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant." He said walking over to her bed.

"Yes. I know." she replied, sitting next to him.

"Well, I have homework to do."

"Can I help?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't know. How are you with Algebraic Expressions?" she asked him, playfully.

"Oh, you know."

"Right. But seriously, how do you always know how to do it?"

"Well, I already learned it."

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but how old are you really. I mean, unless you don't want to tell me, assuming even Ladybug doesn't know."

"Well, _she_ doesn't want to know. Why? Because she wants our identities to be kept secret."

"Well, I'm sure she has her reasons, but you didn't answer my question."

"Huh? Oh, I'm less than a year, older than you."

"You-you are?" she asked, almost feeling herself blush.

"Yes?"

"So, then, you're in the same grade as me?" she asked, thinking maybe she knew him without the mask.

"Yes?" he said almost nervously.

"You know, you don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

"I know, but, I do."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, no one else cares anyway."

"Besides Alya?"

"Besides Alya." And with that she sat down at her desk, with Cat Noir by her side, to do her math homework.

\-----------------------------------------

"Oooh, Marinette! You like him!"

"No-no I don't! I-I like Adrien!" Marinette said, flustered.

"Oh, come Marinette, admit it, you like Cat Noir!" Marinette blushed, at the thought of her partners’ name.

"Oh, stop it, Tikki. Even if I did like him, he prefers Ladybug me over the REAL me, and if he doesn't like the real me, then there's nothing I can do." She said, walking to the edge of her balcony, "I like Adrien. He likes Ladybug. We're just friends." she said gazing out at Paris, from her balcony.

"Marinette, please take my advice and  _move on._ " Tikki said, looking out over the balcony too.

"We'll see."

Tikki flew in her jacket. 

But before she could ask why, she heard someone say, "Hey. Are you busy?"

She jumped, and turned around to see Cat Noir standing on her balcony.

"Cat? What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted your advice on... something."

In her opinion he looked a little nervous.

"Sure. Come in." she said walking to her skylight.

She went inside and, Cat Noir followed her.

"So, what did you want my advice on?"

"Well......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Marinette have a talk about Cat's crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I had this project due Friday, that I was VERY confused on, or else I would have posted this chapter sooner.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ok, I wanted your advice on.... girl problems?"

"What kind?"

"Well I like Ladybug-"

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure everyone knows that."

He glared at her.

"-but, I also really like this other girl."

"What's so special about this other girl?" She asked curiously.

She couldn't help feeling a little jealous....

Wait.

Jealous?

Why would she be jealous if Cat Noir liked someone else?

Well, whatever this new feeling she felt inside was, it wasn't going away.

"Marinette? Marinette!"

"Ah! Oh, sorry!"

He laughed.

"You zoned out on me!"

"Sorry." Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

"I was saying, that I like this other girl because she's kind to me and, with her, I feel like I can talk about anything."

She could see a dreamy look on his face.

"With or without the mask?"

"Huh?"

She had a sly smile on her face.

"You zoned out on me."

"What but I-"

"I said, do you know her with or without the mask?"

"With. And without. Though I connect with her more when I'm in the mask. She acts... weird around me when I'm not wearing it."

"Do **_you_** act different with the mask on?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Mmhm."

"It's different with her."

"Different how?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"When I'm wearing the mask, we talk. She jokes around with me and, I get to know her better. When I'm not wearing my mask, she acts differently. She doesn't, actually I don't even think she can, talk to me. We're friends... I think. She gets along with everyone else, except me. But I don't know why."

"Everyone?"

"Well, not EVERYONE but she can at least talk to them normally."

"Ok Kitty. So, you're saying you have a crush on both Ladybug, and this other girl?"

"No. I **_used_** to have a crush on Ladybug, but now this other girl worms her way into my heart, and the feelings just won't go away. They only keep growing the more I see her."

"Wow. _Very_ interesting."

He'd know that look on her face anywhere.

"Cat... Who is she?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has thoughts about whether to tell Marinette he likes her, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, sorry this is very short. I will try to make the next one longer.  
> No Promises! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Wow.

Ok, that was **_not_** the direction he thought she'd go in.

He thought she'd say what she normally said, in this kind of situation.

Instead she chose the direct question he was hoping to avoid for now.

Though talking to his crush, about his crush, isn't probably the best idea he's had.

But what can he do now?

She probably thinks he's referring to some other random civilian, which he isn't.

But now that she knows how they interact as civilians, he can't even tell her he likes her, without giving his identity away.

"Cat? Cat? Earth to Cat! Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Princess. I should go."

He gets up quickly making his way over to her ladder.

"But you didn’t even answer my question yet!"

But he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes over her conversation with Cat, with Tikki. 
> 
> Cat has thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, this chapter was inspired by o's comment on chapter 3.  
> (Because I'm stupid, and couldn't think of this myself) XD
> 
> Enjoy!

**Later That Night**

 

"I just don't get it Tikki. He asks for my advice, yet he doesn't let me give any! And he leaves without even telling me ** _who she is_**! Ughhhhh!"

"Marinette! Come down!"

"But-"

"Marinette, I understand why you're distressed, but you need to have patience. Cat was nervous discussing this, and your question just scared him off."

"I **_know_**. But I have so many questions now! Who is she? Who else does he visit besides me? Why her over me?"

"Marinette, do you hear yourself?"

"Ughhhhhh, you're right Tikki."

She gave her a small smile.

"Let's go to bed."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Earlier that Night**

 

He had watched her for hours.

Sitting on her balcony looking out over Paris.

He _**knew**_ what she was looking for.

He wanted so badly to go over there, and talk to her, but he couldn't.

He knew if he saw her again, he'd say everything he'd been keeping in for the past weeks.

How much he valued their friendship, how much she meant to him, how much he loved her....

Yet she probably didn't feel the say way, and he didn't want to ruin what they already had.

He watched as she gave up, in defeat, and went back to her room.

He then quickly, and quietly, went back home.

He knew he would get very little, if any, sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sleeps in, after his long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I'm having a little bit of writers block with this fic (and my other one 'Why Me?').  
> So I'll try to post whenever I think of something :)

Adrien was right.

He got less than an hour of sleep.

And he also **completely** forgot about his 5:30 a.m. photoshoot.

So, when Nathalie came to wake him up, he was out cold.

She gave up after a couple minutes, and called the photographer saying that it'd have to be rescheduled.

She then quietly left the room, knowing that Adrien needed his rest.

She didn't know where he went, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything with his lack of sleep.

Adrien ended up waking himself up at 3:27 p.m. and freaking out about sleeping in.

But, most importantly, he freaked out about what his dad would say when he found out.

"Good, you're finally up."

He heard Nathalie and immediately turned around.

"Sorry for sleeping in."

"It's alright, Adrien. I rescheduled your shoots, and your friend, Marinette brought your homework over. Now, you should get some more rest. I'll bring your homework, and some snacks up with it."

"But-"

"And no, your dad **won't** find out from me. But if you decide to tell him, that's your choice."

And without another word she left the room.

He smiled to himself.

How he ended up with Nathalie he'll never know, but he was very grateful for her and everything she's done for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Adrien, Marinette stays up all night trying to sleep but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Marinette couldn't sleep either.

She tossed and turned all night, though miraculously still got up in the morning.

Tikki was in shock.

She couldn't remember the last time her chosen actually got to school on time.

What put **everyone** in shock was when they walked into class, and saw Marinette sitting in her seat before anyone else.

"Hey guys!"

"Uh... Hey Marinette. You feelin' ok?" Nino asked.

"Yep! Never better!"

Then, with a deadpanned expression, she said, "I got **no** sleep."

"Makes more sense."

Marinette sends Nino a look, and he added, "Uh... I meant maybe you should try to get more sleep?"

Marinette slumps in her seat.

"That's not gonna happen for a while." She mumbled to herself.

Just then Alya walks in she was about to say something to Marinette when she caught Nino's eye.

He shook his head, and mouthed _no sleep_.

She nodded, and quietly took her place next to Marinette, knowing she'd talk when she was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Alya, and Nino talk after school, after Marinette dashes out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, thanks for (over) 500 hits! :) Seeing as this is my most popular fic, I will try to update whenever possible :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Apparently, Marinette wasn't ready as soon as Alya thought she would be.

As soon as the end of the day bell rang, she had zoomed out of the classroom, not even saying bye.

Adrien turned around in his seat.

"Is everything ok with Marinette?"

Alya put her head down.

"I don't know."

She turned to Nino.

"When you said 'no sleep' how much was that, exactly?"

"None. She said she'd tossed and turned **all night**."

"Then there are one of three things that could be wrong with her. 1: She had a fight or argument with a close friend. 2: She was really mad at someone or 3: She was really worried about someone."

Adrien noticeably shrank down in his seat.

"Adrien," Alya said, standing up, "do you... know something about this?"

She was standing right in front of him now.

"Uh... nope? Nothing. I know nothing. Gotta go! I'm late for.... fencing practice? See ya guys later!" He finished off, waving to them.

Before Alya could get a word in, he was already out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the ending XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, and Cat, have a late night chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Already (over) 600 hits!?! Wow. Thanks so much! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien shouldn't be doing this.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this.

Yet here he was on her balcony, instead of at home doing homework.

He just couldn't help himself.

He needed to see her.

As Cat.

She acted different when he was Adrien, and the need was too great.

He quietly approached her balcony, as he watched her trapdoor open.

She could somehow **sense** his presence, which he _still_ didn't understand.

He quietly entered her room, making sure not to disturb her, in her bed.

"What're you doin' ere Kitty?" She asked, sleepily.

"Shhhhh sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, quietly.

She adjusted herself on her bed, trying to face him.

"Sort of. I was almost asleep... I think?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry. I just... I honestly don't know. I'm just... sorry? About the other day, I just... I don't know. Freaked out? And then... I saw you sitting on your balcony... and I basically sat there until you went to bed. I wanted to come over... but... I just-"

"Didn't know?"

He smiled, weakly.

"Yeah."

"Well, there is _obviously_ a reason your here."

"Yep. Just... came to apologize?"

She could hear the question in his voice.

He **always** seemed to do that when he was nervous, or lying.

"Well,  **I know your lying**. So, why are you _really_ here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, and Cat, have a late night chat. (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So close to 700 hits! Tysm!!! :)
> 
> Edit: 700 hits!!! Yay! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He panicked.

He didn't mean to, but he panicked.

His face went red, not that she could see, while he panicked.

He panicked because he couldn't.

No _wouldn't_.

He _wouldn't_ tell her.

If he told her now, he'd mess everything up.

But what he did do, he **shouldn't** have done.

He jumped on her bed, right through the skylight.

He landed right in front of it.

He couldn't look back, nor could he believe he just did that.

————————

She saw him panic.

She didn't know why he panicked.

She was just trying to be nice, after he **woke her up**.

But after she asked that, he launched off her bed, through the skylight.

She quickly scrambled up her ladder, but by the time she got on her balcony he was already 5 houses down.

She hadn't meant to scare him, if that's what she did.

But now, Cat was too far away to see.

She just stood there on her balcony, until Tikki flew up, apparently awoken by Cat too, and told her to go back to bed.

She said that if she stayed out any longer in her pj's she'd get sick.

She reluctantly followed.

She didn't mean to keep scaring him.

For now, she decided to keep saying things to him to a minimum.

She didn't like scaring him off.

But she could worry about that in the morning.

For now, it was time to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> You have any suggestions for a new part or something you want to see happen in the story let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Later! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 hits!?! I'll try to update today/tomorrow. Tysm!!!
> 
> Edit: Scratch that. I will definitely (hopefully) post the next part tomorrow. (Crossing my fingers I get no homework)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ugh, Tikki! He's killing me!" Marinette said, flopping on her bed.

"How?" Tikki asked, curiosity dripping in her voice.

"He decides to start coming over, and worms his way into my heart as Marinette. And **now** he keeps avoiding me. Ugh!"

"We'll maybe you should talk to him."

"But, I just said-"

Tikki gave her a look.

"Ugh. Fine."

She rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Tikki, spots on!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I will try to have the next chapter up, sometime over the weekend (or earlier)
> 
> Edit: 900 hits!?! Thanks! Only 100 to go (to 1,000) can't wait!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

In a flash of light, Ladybug was standing where Marinette was seconds before.

She quickly climbed through her skylight, throwing her yo-yo, jumping over buildings.

She sent a quick call to Cat.

She'd said,

_Hey Cat! When you get this, meet me at the Louvre._

Because he hadn't picked up his baton, she knew he wasn't transformed.

She ran a lap around the city, stopping at the Louvre.

She crossed her fingers hoping that he **would** see her and transform, and that Alya **wouldn't** see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is me doing "classwork" XD
> 
> Suggestions? Let me know!
> 
> Later! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 938 hits! (I'm making my own countdown XD) 62 to go!!!!!!!!
> 
> Edit: over 1000!!!!!!!!! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Well, she got her wish.

Alya didn't see her.

But, a bunch of other people did, and she has no doubt on them telling her.

On the bright side, Cat had seen her, and rushed over.

Once she'd assured him there was no akuma, he visibly relaxed.

"Cat......

 

 

Can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Wow this is short. 
> 
> There will hopefully be an update over the weekend, or sometime next week, at the latest.
> 
> Later! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thanks for helping me get this fic over 1,000 hits!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Uh... Sure. About what?"

"Supposedly... you liked this girl.

She was one of the most amazing people you've ever met.

You really liked her, but you weren't sure if she returned your feelings.

But, when she asked you how you felt about her, you just... ran away, instead of telling her."

He nodded, head down.

That was exactly what had happened with Marinette...

 

 

But that had to be a coincidence, right?

She continued.

"You felt bad for what you did, and went to apologize to her.

But when she asked you again, you basically did the same thing."

"Yeah?"

"If you really liked her, then why wouldn't you tell her?"

"Well, _supposedly_ , I was scared.

I was scared she'd turn me down.

I was scared it'll ruin our amazing friendship.

I was scared that if anyone ever found out my feelings for her, that could put her in grave danger."

She nodded, understanding his fears.

She suddenly stood up.

"Thanks for this, Cat. I really needed to talk."

"No problem, M'lady."

He bowed, and kissed the back of her hand.

 _Probably just trying to keep up our image,_  she thought to herself.

After all, he liked Marinette...

 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug goes home, after her talk with Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 1074 hits! Let's make it 1100!!!! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

That thought clung to her the entire ride home.

Right before she reached her balcony, she had one last swing that landed her in her bed, since she never closed her trapdoor.

She released her transformation.

"Ugh, Tikki! Why is life so hard?"

She didn't get an answer.

"Tikki! Where'd y-"

"Hey Princess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Wow, is this short.
> 
> Later!!!!!! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes over.
> 
> Scares Mari.
> 
> She's now on the floor. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Glad you've enjoyed this fic so far! :)
> 
> If you have any input or anything you'd like to see happen in the future, let me know and I'll try to make it happen. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Aah! Ca-at you scared me!" She screamed from the floor.

She had been in so much shocked she'd fallen off her bed, with a loud thud.

"Marinette, honey, you ok? I heard a loud noise coming from your room."

She heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Yeah Mom! I'm good!" She said, ushering Cat out, and promising him he could come over later.

Just as Cat leapt off her balcony, and Marinette fell back on her bed, her Mom poked her head through the trapdoor.

"You sure you're ok, honey."

She put on a fake happy smile.

"Yep! Everything is hunky-dory! Just fell off my chair. And then I came up here. Hehe."

She scratched the back of her neck.

"... Alright honey. Well, if you need anything let me know."

She closed the trapdoor, and Marinette heard footsteps descend the stairs.

"Phew, that was close." She said, looking over to where Tikki was now floating.

"Tell me about it." Tikki said, flying over, perching herself on Marinette's shoulder.

"What time did Cat say he's coming over?" Tikki asked curiously.

"Hm... I didn't ask him. It was more of a 'rush or get caught' situation."

They glanced at each other, before Tikki flew to her hiding spot, just as he appeared.

"I'm ba-ack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> So I'm working on a new fic called "20 Questions" which will be posted on Dec. 30th (a.k.a. my birthday) so if you have any suggestions for questions they would be greatly appreciated!!! (I am completely out of ideas, and I've only gotten to question 6)
> 
> Oh! And can anyone guess where the last line came from? ;)
> 
> Later!!!! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back.
> 
> Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I meant to update yesterday but I didn't have any time.
> 
> I will hopefully update again today or tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey Kitty! Back so soon?"

"I just thought my Princess would be lonely without her knight in shining leather."

 _I wouldn't be **that** lonely_.

"Yep! You were right. Super lonely! So what do you want to do kitty cat?"

"I have one idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And oh my god is this short.
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> So two quick questions:
> 
> 1.) Any ideas for what Cat and Marinette should do?
> 
> 2.) Do you ever want to see Alya find out about Cat and Marinette's secret visits? Or would you rather someone else found out? If so, who?
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And any ideas/suggestions you have!
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE. 
> 
> To busy :( School, Being Sick, Other stuff.
> 
> SUPER SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm also making a schedule for when I'm going to be posting stuff.
> 
> THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED EVERY WEDNESDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Ca-at! Put. Me. Down!"

She emphasized each word, hoping he'd get the message.

Apparently, he didn't.

"Relax. We're almost there, Princess."

"No! Don't Princess me. Where are we going?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you Princess, now would it?"

"You never said it was a surprise in the first place!"

"I didn't. Oops. Sorry, Purrincess."

She glared up at him, mad about the pun, as he winked back.

"We're here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Stay tuned for next week!
> 
> So quick question:
> 
> 1.) Do you ever want to see Alya find out about Cat and Marinette's secret visits? Or would you rather someone else found out? If so, who?
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And any ideas/suggestions you have!
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!! (◕‿◕)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Would've written more, but I've got too much hw :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She turned around, and gaped at the sight before her.

They were on top of a building, from what she could tell, but she couldn't say which one.

It was lit up with glowing candles, illuminating the night.

There was only one table, with chairs on either side. In the center there was a vase, filled with roses.

She gasped, in awe.

"Chat..."

"Do you like it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Till next week!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilo!!!!!!
> 
> Sry this is so short. I almost forgot to update!!!!!! XD
> 
> And if your wondering why, I had Spanish, science, math, history, health, and computers hw :) I. Hate. Hw.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

She turned back to him.

"It's... beautiful. I... love it."

He smiled, and she smiled back.

Before she knew what was happening, they were both leaning in.

But right before their lips touched, they heard an evil laugh in the distance followed by a bunch of screaming.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!!!!
> 
> I'm the best right? *jk*
> 
> So we all no what it is!!! *or at least we SHOULD* suggestions for why they're angry/theier name/ their powers/etc. I got nothin' (:
> 
> Later!!!!!! (:


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!!!!!
> 
> So, I had half a free period in class today, and since I've been posting really short chapters, I wanted to post another, longer one, as a sry.  
> (It looked longer on the word document)
> 
> So plz forgive me? (◠‿◠)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

They jumped apart, both blushing furiously.

But, she hadn't noticed, until it was almost too late, when he pushed her out of the way, and took the hit for her.

The akuma flew away, to continue terrorizing the city, to make Ladybug show up.

"Chat! Are you okay?" Concern, laced in her voice.

He coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Princess."

He smiled.

She frowned.

"You can't always do that. I would've been _fine_. You can't keep taking hits like that. Ladybug **needs** you."

"Ladybug needs **time**. I'm buying it for her."

"She's not here right now."

She puts her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow, daring him to argue.

"She's not. You're right."

He walked up to her.

"But _you_ are, and I care about you, Princess."

He gently takes her hands, putting them around his waist, putting his arms around her, hugging her. 

"I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, okay?"

She nods, against him.

"Now, I have to go. Can't keep M'lady waiting. Be careful, okay? I'll come back, when it's over."

She pulls away smiling at him, and nods.

She puts her hand on his cheek.

"Be careful, Kitty. **_Please_**. For me?"

He nods.

She pulls her hand away.

He gives her one last smile, before leaping away into the night, to fight the akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So, I was supposed to update like last week XD sorry about that, you can blame school, and more importantly HOMEWORK, my enemy right now. Because I have so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I know you don't want to here about my boring life, so I'm gonna let you read the short part I'm updating with right now.
> 
> Enjoy!

She sighed, staring off into space.

Tikki flew out of her purse, in front of her face.

"Marinette!" She tried to scream, in her adorable voice.

But it was loud enough to reach her.

She shook her head.

"Right, Tikki! Spots on!"

And with that, she transformed into Ladybug, following her partner, into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!
> 
> I've been super busy *and tired* due to hw... and well, yeah. Hw!!!! So sry!!!!!! And my siblings don't no what sleep is so there's that. And I was gonna do this on Friday *and was gonna try to write more* but we had a pep rally, and there was too much noise!!!! *But what does noise have to do with this?* Well, having a pounding headache to the point where your ACTUALLY crying is a fair enough excuse *I hope* And this terrible headache didn't go away till Saturday morning, and I was tired, and had hw to do *and I still have more to do* so sry this is so short! I'm going to try to make the next one super long!!!! *Like AT LEAST 500 words? for once* And sry to anyone who ACTUALLY read this whole thing, and had to suffer through my life problems D:
> 
> Enjoy!

The fight was rather quick, after finding out were the akumatized item was.

She shouted a quick "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The ladybugs flying around, everything going back to the way that it was.

"Cat!"

"Yes, LB?" He asked, already turning to leave.

"Can you make sure she's okay... I have somewhere... important I need to be."

She could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Sure."

He walked over to the young women sitting on the ground.

She took one last look at him, before swinging her yo-yo and taking off to the place he left Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> (And if anyone wouldn't mind leaving a comment I wouldn't mind chatting rn, but since no one ever does anymore.... have a great day!)


End file.
